


force freaks: Ep 1 Introductions and ramblings

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, LaceFedora, PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Force Freaks [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to force freaks, the twice monthly podcast with poplitealqueen, Punsbulletsandpointythings, LaceFedora, and Dr.FumblesMcStupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	force freaks: Ep 1 Introductions and ramblings

                                        

 

This week on force freaks, introductions and rambling!

 

Music used : Galvanize the empire by Party Ben

 

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/force%20freaks%20ep1%20intorductions%20and%20rambling.mp3) (Right click and save as to download) or just click on the link to stream it.

 

and links to what we talked about this week.

 

[Audiobook bay](http://audiobookbay.me/)

[Pinboard](https://pinboard.in/)

[Re-Entry by flamethrower](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129)

[Re-Entry Podfics by Rippleeffect](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59487)

[Re-Entry Journey of the Whills podfic by the-Dragongirl](http://archiveofourown.org/series/403311)

[The Lineage series by Ruth Baulding](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8075573/1/Lineage)

 

 

And links to recs!

[Children of the force by HLine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5600314/chapters/12903853)

[Beast of Burden by ProfDrLachFinger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5130824/chapters/11805872)

[Five by Merdragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6598681/chapters/15095638)

[On Ebon Wings, Ere I Breathe by Flamethrower](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11262)

 

 

 


End file.
